Healing
by Airforce1990
Summary: Harry was violated and he has to heal. But he won't be alone, along the way he will find family and friends, and someone to love him. Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore Bashing. Good Slytherins. Slash Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Suspicions**

Harry Potter walks through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. The only reason why is because his best friend Hermione Granger cornered him in the common room and persuaded him to eat something. He didn't bother to inform her that he has been throwing up after every meal. So he has been researching in the library, finding to his utter shock that wizards can get pregnant, or at least those who are bearers, wizards who have the special ability to get pregnant without the aid of potions. Harry was wondering if he was a bearer as he has the symptoms of a male pregnancy. So, here he was in the Great Hall, eating dinner trying not to grimace while he eats. After he had enough trying to eat his dinner, Harry stands up suddenly and walk out of the Great Hall, leaving one best friend staring at him, while his first friend is shoveling food down his mouth, and a distinct black eyed potions master by the name of Severus Snape watching.

Harry hurriedly walks down the hallways of Hogwarts on his way to the Gryffindor Tower; unfortunately luck wasn't on the menu for the evening, as Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott comes around the corner and runs literally right into Harry, "Watch where you are going there Potter."

"Whatever Malfoy. Now if you would excuse me I have someplace to be." Harry says with as much sarcasm as he could. "You look like you are ready to puke Potter, has the almighty Golden Boy fallen from his pedestal?"

"Shut it Malfoy, or I will hex you into oblivion." Unfortunately Professor Severus Snape overheard the comment,

"Tut, tut Mr. Potter, threatening another student, 25 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tomorrow night."

"Yea whatever, now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

"Disobedience is never a good thing Mr. Potter, another 25 points from Gryffindor and another detention, I would advise you not to get into any more trouble tonight."

"Well sir," Harry gritted through clenched teeth, "I wasn't the one starting it, and maybe if you didn't have your head shove up your ass then you will actually do something right for once." Harry turns and walks quickly through the Gryffindor portrait door, leaving behind four stunned Slytherins.

Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott stands stunned at the words one Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry Potter spouted off, Blaise Zabini was the first one to overcome his shock, "What the hell just happen?"

"I have absolutely no idea but we need to have a talk with Minerva, and most likely Lucius."

"Uncle Sev, do you want to go alone or should we come with you?"

"I think all of us need to see her."

"Ok Uncle Sev." The four Slytherins walk to the Gryffindor Head of House quarters.

Once Harry got through the portrait of the common room, he races to the bathroom and throws up what he ate during dinner, he didn't hear the door opening or someone turning on the sink in the bathroom, he didn't realize anyone else was there until a cold washcloth is pressed against the back of his neck, he turns around, looking up at the concern faces of Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Harry turns into Neville's chest, sobbing, until he falls into a fitful sleep. Neville picks Harry up, astounded at how light he is, he walks into the boys dormitory and lay Harry in his bed, Hermione covers him with the sheets. Hermione stands up, looks at Neville, asking a silent question, Neville looks back at Hermione and nods his head answering her question. Both of them head out of the dormitory and down the stairs heading towards their destination. Hoping to god that they are making the correct decision.

The four Slytherins walk to Professor Minerva McGonagall quarters, Professor Snape mutter the password, the door swings open, showing that the professor has already gotten into her nightclothes, "Good evening Severus, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Nott."

"Good evening Minerva. If you are wondering why we are here, I will get right down to it, something is wrong with Mr. Potter. As you very well know, Lucius and I are spies against the Dark Lord, Mr. Zabini is neutral, and Mr. Nott has no intentions of following his father footsteps in taking the mark."

'Ok, Severus, you have intrigued me. What do you think is wrong with Mr. Potter?"

"Have you notice that he doesn't come down to the Great Hall during most meals?"

"Yes."

"Have you also notice how Mr. Potters clothes seem to be too big for him."

"Yes."

"Have you also notice that his moods seem to switch at a moment's notice?"

"Yes, I have notice all of these things, but unless he comes to me I cannot do anything. I am wondering though, why did you bring your concerns to me and not to the headmaster."

"Well to answer you honestly, I do not trust the headmaster anymore." Right at that moment, the door bursts open, revealing a disheveled Neville Longbottom and a fuming Hermione Granger; she immediately set her sights on the four Slytherins that is currently in the room, "What the bloody hell have you two done now?"

"Ms. Granger, please refrain from using inappropriate language."

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," she says through gritted teeth, " but we had just found Harry puking his guts out into the toilet, after that he sobbed into Neville's chest holding on for dear life until he fell asleep. Now, I would like to know what Malfoy and Snape did to Harry."

"I assure you, that the situation is that what it seems Ms. Granger."

"And I assure you Professor Snape, that if I don't get answers in the next five seconds I will start hexing." Minerva McGonagall gasps, "Ms. Granger, you do realize that by threatening both a student and a professor can get you expelled."

"At the moment, I DO NOT CARE. Now tell me Snape, what did you and that bigoted boy did to Harry that had Harry sobbing."

"Surely this is not the first time you have seen Mr. Potter cry."

"I assure you that Harry does not allow emotions to flow so easily, you might be surprise when I tell you this, but Harry wears a stronger mask then you and all of your little Slytherins put together so excuse me if I am so concern for my friend, and if he openly cries in front of anyone, someone terribly is wrong with him."

"Ms. Granger, due to my position as a spy and the position of Draco's father as a spy, we both have to act a certain way not to raise suspicions upon ourselves. And since the Dark Lord has returned, we have had to return to both of our spy duties. And I expect none of what I say in here leaves this room. Also, I do not believe that it was our actions that caused Mr. Potter to have these emotions, I have noticed that his moods have been all over the place, and I was about to give my theories as what the reasons would be."

"Of course, Severus if you could continue, and if Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger have a sit we can continue."

"Thank you Minerva, as I was saying and Ms. Granger this may come as a shock to you but it the only explanation for Mr. Potter's mood swings. Have you heard of a bearer Ms. Granger?"

"Wizards who have the ability to get pregnant without the aid of potions and are extremely rare since only a really powerful wizard can be bearers, there haven't been a known bearer since the founders when Godric Gryffindor was one, and he wasn't even gay."

"Correct Ms. Granger, five points to Gryffindor. With that I believe that Mr. Potter is a bearer. Bearers have a mark that is distinctive to this special ability."

"But Harry doesn't have a mark."

"We do not know that. Usually the mark is on the person's right hip."

"But professor, Harry is not sexually active and to my knowledge Harry is not gay. I know in the Wizarding world, that homosexuality is not frowned upon like in the muggle world, but Harry would not openly announce that he is gay."

"That may be the case, but there are other ways one could get pregnant if they are not gay."

"Please don't tell me that what I am thinking is what you are also thinking about Severus."

"I'm afraid I am Minerva."

"Professors, what are you talking about?"

"We need all of you to promise us that this will not leave this room, alright." With six nods Professor Snape continues, "We believe Ms. Granger, that Mr. Potter could have been raped."

"No, no, no, no, that is impossible; Harry would have told me about it, right. He would have said something, right."

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but what Severus says could be true, and it's not just about the moods, I'm sure that you have noticed how distant and withdrawn he has become, how he rarely eats in the Great Hall anymore, his grades have improved tremendously which isn't a bad thing but considering, and he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks."

"It's true Hermione." Everyone whips around to face Harry as he walks into the quarters, "I was raped, but I don't know what everything else you were talking about. I was coming up here to speak with Professor McGonagall anyways, if that was alright."

"Of course it is Harry; before you came up here Professor Snape came up with a theory as for your behavior. No, just listen to me, we have notice that you have mood swings."  
"Ok, what is this theory of his?"

"That you could be pregnant, and that if you're not a bearer, than the attacker would have had to use a potion on you."

"I don't know if I'm pregnant or not, but I'm pretty sure that I am a bearer since he didn't use a potion on me, but it could be true."

"Mr. Potter, if you are a bearer than there would be a mark on your right hip, it would be a pink rose."

"Ok, then I am a bearer. Though every book that I've looked into doesn't have a picture of it."

"We would like you to see Poppy. She could either come here or you could go to the hospital wing. We will also need the name of your rapist so that we could bring charges against him."

"Minerva, I have already called Poppy, she will be here any minute."

"Thank you Severus." Poppy Pomphrey hurries into the room, "Severus told me the gist of it, not the whole story though. Mr. Potter, come over here and lay on the sofa please."

"Of course Madam Pomphrey." Harry walks over to the red and black sofa and lay on it with his head on one of the black pillows, "Good, just relax, I'm just going to run a few diagnostic spells on you ok."

"Ok." She pulls out her wand, a couple of minutes pass whilst Madam Pomphrey was muttering spells underneath her breathe, It does seem that you are indeed pregnant, you are about eleven weeks pregnant although I haven't the slightest clue how."

"Poppy, Mr. Potter is most likely a bearer, can you just check to make sure that he has the mark."  
"Of course, now Mr. Potter don't be frighten, I just need you to show me your right hip bone." Harry sits up, pulls down his shorts and boxers just enough to show Madam Pomphrey his hip though she noticed that his hands were shaking vigorously, "It does seem that he has the mark of a bearer. Now Mr. Potter, would you please inform us of your attacker." Harry looks at Hermione, Hermione turns to everyone else in the room, "Harry wants to go to the Room of Requirement, and we would also need a tad few people to come." Hermione looks over to Harry again, he nods his head, "We would want everyone in the room to come, along with Dean, Seamus, Susan, Hannah, Alicia, Angelina, Luna, Katie, the Patils, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey, all the Weasleys, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus, Snuffles, Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Umbridge, along with Madam Bones, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Dumbledore, Augusta Longbottom, along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Greengrass, Mrs. Zabini, and my parents if that's not a problem."

"Of course, I'm sure the Room of Requirement can accommodate 51 people."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"It's not a problem, but if I may ask, how do you know about the Room of Requirement?" This time Harry answers her question, "While last year when I was practicing for the tournament, I needed to find a place to train, while both Hermione and myself were walking in the seventh floor corridor, a door mysteriously appears, knowing me, we went into the room and it had everything that we needed, a training room, library, kitchen and a living room to rest and relax. We spent most of our time there. We also looked into Wizarding law and practices and we both started practicing the Old Ways and I found out about my heritage. I will discuss everything when we get to the room, ok."

"Ok, Mr. Potter, shall we go."

"Of course, Hermione would you be a dear and lead the way."

"Of course," all nine, six students, two professors and the medi-witch all climb out of the professors quarters and start walking to the seventh floor corridor, whilst several of the Hogwarts house-elves gather the mentioned guests to come to the Room of Requirement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Truth**

Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Theodore, Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Madam Pomphrey arrive to the Room of Requirement before everyone else. They found that the room equipped itself with nine couches, two loveseats, and five beanbags. Draco, Blaise and Theo go to one of the couches, while Professors McGonagall and Snape along with Madam Pomphrey go to one of the other couches; and Harry, Hermione and Neville go to one of the smaller couches with Harry sitting in-between them. Soon the crowd starts coming in with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy go sit with their son; Dean, Seamus, Susan, Hannah, and Luna goes to another couch, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred and George going to another couch; Tracey along with Daphne and Astoria walks in with their parents and goes to another couch, while Mrs. Zabini joins them; Andromeda and Ted Tonks go to a loveseat; Remus, Snuffles, Mr. and Mrs. Granger go to a couch, while Augusta Longbottom go to the second loveseat; then Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Umbridge joins McGonagall, Snape and Pomphrey on their couch; then Ginny, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Padma and Parvati comes in and with each taking a beanbag while Fleur shares with Bill, and then Mr. Weasley comes in after them and join Remus, Snuffles and Hermione's parents on their couch. And then Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Amelia Bones come in and sit on a different couch. Lastly, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, and Albus Dumbledore come in and sit on the furthest couch away from the door together. In total there are twenty-eight adults and twenty-three students which consists of six Slytherins, thirteen Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws. Severus Snape stands up, "I am sure that all of you are wondering why you are here, some of us that are here already knows some of it, so why don't I let the person speak to you themselves, shall we." He looks towards Harry who nods and stands up, who spots Ron Weasley shrinking into the couch, "Thank you Professor Snape, I am sure the rest of you are wondering why you are here, I am sure some of you is surprise as to why you are here too. In hindsight, because I trust most of you, other aspects because you need to be here. What I am about to tell you will most likely shock most of you so here it goes," he looks up at Hermione and Neville who smiles at him giving him the courage to go ahead, "I am pregnant." He hears gasps all around, "I was also raped," he again hears gasps, mostly the newcomers that wasn't in the quarters, he takes a deep breath, "I am sure that you are wondering who the attacker is," he looks at Mr. Weasley, blinking back tears that is about to escape, "My rapist is Ronald Weasley." Shacklebolt and Tonks quickly apprehend Ron and silenced him when he tried to get to the door to escape. There were also scandalous yells, not shockingly to Harry was Mrs. Weasley who was also the loudest over everyone else, "How dare you accuse my son? You better have proof young man."

"ENOUGH." Everyone immediately calms down. "It is true and when Madam Pomphrey does a paternity test then you will have your proof, but that's not the last of the crimes some people in this room has committed."

"What do you mean my boy?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asks.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean my boy."

"Ok, if you're going to play dumb let me give you a recap. First to one Molly Weasley for theft and line theft and the second to Albus Dumbledore for theft, the illegal sealing of a will; the blocking of a person's magical core; administering compulsion, loyalty and obedient spells and potions; and line theft."

"Harry, what do you mean by line theft that my wife has committed?"

"I mean Mr. Weasley that your wife cheated on you, I'm not sure how many times, but I do know that two of your kids were not biologically conceived by you and that since you have a title from your father and brother, and since both of them have died you inherited the title and that your wife knows about it, and since she already had Bill, she could legally divorce you and petition for the title and your money, I think that is when she started having affairs."

"Do you know which two are not my children?"

"Yes, but you mustn't put blame on them for your wife's infidelity and they are your children since your wife used a blood potion in the womb to make them your kids biologically."

"Of course not. I will do one better, I Arthur Septimus Weasley do hereby divorce Molly Weasley nee Prewett and cast her out of the Weasley family, and I also disown Ronald Bilius Weasley from the Weasley family, so mote it be." Both Mr. Weasley and now Miss. Prewett was surrounded in a red glow that signifies their marriage then it changed to a grey glow that signifies that the divorce was finalize, there was also a second grey glow around Ron signifying his dismissal from the family, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, I have always seen you has a father and I thank you for everything that you have done for me. I just wish that this hadn't had to happen to you."

"Harry I must implore you of how you know this?"

"You cannot implore anything Dumbledore," sneered Harry, "but if you must know it is because of my heritage which I will discuss later."

"Harry my boy, you must listen, you are not old enough to take on such a responsibility."

"First off, you have no right to call me Harry and I am certainly not your boy, secondly, I have every right to take on this responsibility as you have already seen to it that I am being treated as an adult already, for example, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and my farce of a trial over the summer in which both saw me as an adult, so try and do anything and I will burn you for good, metaphorically speaking of course. But first I will answer Arthur's question first, it's Percy and Ginny." There was a sudden uproar; he could see Bill and Fleur trying to comfort Ginny and Charlie trying to comfort Percy who had left the couch, even after the argument over the summer. Ginny finally asks, "What do we do now?" Arthur kneels down in front of Ginny, "Ginny, you are now and forever will always be my child, my beautiful baby girl no matter how you were conceived, you are mine through blood, that goes for you to Percy, you are also mine, I don't care about the argument, I love you, I will always love you my son." Percy stands up and walks to his dad and hugs him, "I am so sorry dad for everything I said over the summer, I also want to apologize to you Harry," he turns towards Harry, "I've been a right prat these past couple months with not believing you, I should have believed you since I was there at the last task. I am going to the ministry and quit when I get out of here, family stick together and you are family Harry." Percy spoke with passion that was rarely seen, he looks at harry expectantly, "Thank you Percy, your support means a lot to me, I have seen all of you, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny as family, as brothers and a sister that I've never had before, just like I have Hermione as a sister and Neville as a brother. Also, Fleur has been my sister since the tournament and I know she is going to marry Bill. We are a family, a very dysfunctional family, but a family nevertheless." Everyone in the room chuckles except for three, "thank you Harry that means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome Percy. And technically this child is a Weasley. This little one," he points to his stomach, "is your niece or nephew, or granddaughter or grandson." He pointedly look at Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Harry, you have always been family and that little one growing inside you will always know love."

"Thank you Arthur." Harry walks over to Mr. Weasley and gives him a hug while Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione and even Neville comes over and gives Harry a big family group hug. After everyone gets seated again, Professor McGonagall and addresses the group, "I think this is a lot to take in for one, everyone that is here is welcome to stay the night and we'll get you all set up in guest quarters, if you want, your family can also join you for the night, while Madam Bones can get Auror Shacklebolt and Tonks to take Mr. Prewett, Ms. Prewett, and Mr. Dumbledore to the ministry for questioning and subsequent." Harry stands up and turns towards Madam Bones, "I should inform you that there are people in the Ministry that are corrupt and who are spies for Voldemort. I suggest that you get people that you trust or that you test for the mark or any sympathizers towards Voldemort."

"Of course Harry and thank you."

"You are most welcome Madam. Now if that is all, I very much would like to take upon Professor McGonagall's suggestion and sleep for a while tonight."

"Very good idea Harry. Would you, Hermione, Neville, and Fleur like to join us for the night?"

"I would like that Mr. Weasley."

"Harry we are family, please call me Arthur."

"Thank you Arthur. Hermione, Neville would you care to join us?" Hermione looks at Neville who nods, "of course, we would join you, if it's not a problem for Mr. Weasley."

"Of course not Hermione, both of you are welcome anytime."

"Thank you."

"Minerva if you could, could you show us to our quarters, and Augusta you are welcome also."

"Of course Arthur, I think the rest of you can get to your quarters. Thank you, see you in the morning." With everyone saying goodbye, Minerva leads the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Fleur, Hermione and Harry to their quarters for the evening, "Here we are Arthur and the password is Griffin." The kids and Mrs. Longbottom walk through the doorway while Arthur stays out, "Thank you Minerva, we will see you in the morning."

"It's not a problem Arthur, I'm just sorry that you had to go through all of this. I had no idea, what your former son had done to Harry, Severus and myself, along with Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zambini, and Mr. Nott had already knew somewhat had happened but not who committed it."

"It's alright Minerva, none of this is your fault nor is it Harry'. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight to you to Arthur and we shall see you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"I think we might just enjoy a family breakfast just ourselves if that is alright."

"Of course it is, well we'll see you in the room midmorning."

"Of course Minerva, we'll meet you there midmorning." With that Arthur walks into the quarters while Minerva McGonagall walks back to her quarters while trying to comprehend everything that was said tonight.

Harry wakes up in the morning after a restless night, tossing and turning in his sleep, he gets out of bed and walks out to the dining room table finding that everyone else there already with the food popping on the table, courtesy of Dobby the house elf. Harry sits at the table, serving himself the least amount of food he could possibly get with Hermione being there, picking at his food; he finally gets up after about ten minutes and went back to his room to change for a morning that he predict would be stressful. After getting dress, Harry sits on his bed starring at the wall opposite of him, he hears a soft knock, "come in," he sees both Hermione and Neville coming in, with both sitting next to him on the bed with their arms around his shoulders, after a couple of minutes he turns into Hermione's neck and sobs quietly while Neville rubs circles between his shoulder blades. He finally looks up towards the door and sees the Weasleys standing there, giving him their silent support; Harry wipes the tears off of his face, takes a deep breath and turns to everyone in the room and smiles at them, he turns back to Hermione and smiles at her. He gets up and walks out of the quarters on his way to the Room of Requirements.

Once everyone gets to the room of requirements, they found that the beanbags was gone so the ones who sat on them the night before moved to the last couch that they saw moved closer to the others. Professor McGonagall stands up, "thank you all for coming back again, for the time being while we are in here, we the adults have agreed that everyone may call us by our first names, we also agreed to address the students informally too. Last night was stressful, I am not sure if today would be the same. The house-elves are going to bring us snacks and drinks when we need it along with lunch and even dinner if we are here that long. Harry, if you would you can continue your story from last night."

"Thank you professor, um sorry, Minerva."

"That's alright Harry, if you may, you have the floor."

"Thank you again," he looks around the room, "as you have heard last night of a brief summary of Ms. Prewett, Mr. Prewett, and Dumbledore's crimes against myself, now I'm going to go into a more detailed explanation." Harry takes a deep breath, "I started to distrust Dumbledore last year during the tournament, I found out too late that if I hadn't participated in a task, the persons who put my name in the goblet would have lost their magic as I was not the one who put the name in the goblet. Also, Hermione and myself started to distrust Ron, especially after he showed his true colors, we started sneaking off and learning. I actually enjoy reading and learning, it's just with Ron as a friend, he persuaded me not to do my work, also, I was conditioned at a young age that if I had good grades that I would be punish, I also didn't have friends in my childhood, so I did everything that I could to make and keep friends even if it would to hide my intelligence. When I told Hermione most of my childhood, she made me see sense that I was just hindering my abilities, so I did a lot better than the years before. I also started learning the different subjects, as you can see by me changing a lot of my classes this year and dropping out of some. Anyways, over the summer I decided to go to Gringotts with a mangy mutt and got an inheritance test done, I also learned that I needed to do a heritage test as well so I did. I found out that I am the Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Black, and Evanston; I am also the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, I am also heir to Salazar Slytherin by right of conquest along with the direct descendant by both magic and blood to Myrridin Emrys also known as Merlin and Morgan Le Fay, I am also related to the Halliwells. If you are wondering, my mother was not a muggleborn, her father full last name was Evanston, as you may recognize that name, yes, I am royalty by blood, my great-grandparents are the King and Queen of the Elf and Nymph realms, the Halliwells is a Wiccan family in the states, Wicca is a different kind of magic from ours and I learned by accident that I too have wiccan powers with conjunction with my powers. One both of my bloodlines and that of Magicks blessing I can take the throne to the Wizarding World now, and as you all know that there are five main factions, Wizarding, Elf, Nymph, Veela, and Goblin and if a person is royalty to three or more of these factions than they can enact the old treaty, this is the main reason why Dumbledore been trying to control me. Another reason is because of my considerable wealth, my total worth just in galleons is 117.65 billion, in jewels and other valuables I am worth about 24 billion galleons, and I have a total of 142 properties including Hogwarts and the surrounding land, I also own five business in the magical and non-magical worlds including: The Daily Prophet, Witch's Weekly, Quality Quidditch Supplies, AT&T, and Best Buy. The last reason is because I am powerful; basically, Dumbledore blocked 90% of my magical core even before setting up blood wards in which also drained my magical core, by the time the Goblins at Gringotts was able to unblock everything, I only had 5% of my core running and I still managed to produce a corporeal patronus. Anyways, the abilities that was blocked was metamorphmagus, multi-animagus, wandless, non-verbal, elemental, and goddess magic, I also have different Wiccan and whitelighter powers along with being a bearer and a parsletongue."

"Harry, what Wiccan powers do you have?"

"I have power channeling, intuition, astral projection, telekinesis, clairaudience, empathy, emphatic healing, power manipulation, pathokinesis, augmentation, deflection, cryokinesis, force field, molecular acceleration, molecular combustion, molecular deceleration, molecular immobilization, projection, premonition, elemental conjuring and energy waves. My whitelighter abilities are orbing, healing, photokinesis, and hovering. So yea, I can destroy Voldemort by blowing him up if I want to." This causes everyone to laugh. "There are also things that have to deal with some of you. Because I am primary heir to the four founders I was able to find out the secondary heirs as well, the Weasleys are secondary heirs to Gryffindor; Hermione and Luna are secondary heirs to Ravenclaw; Susan and Neville are secondary heirs to Hufflepuff; and Blaise, Draco, Daphne, and Astoria are secondary heirs to Slytherin and I do not know why you all cannot speak parsletongue, it might be an ability passed down through primary heirs but I'm not sure. All of you also got vaults of your own from the founders, not as much as me, but you do and they were set up separate as mine."

"Thank you for telling us this Harry."

"Of course Arthur, your family deserves this the most. Plus, it is your birthright. Though there is one other thing that also deals with me, because of my heritage, apparently I have a soul mate, though I do not know who. Apparently, I am supposed to feel a pull towards this person so only time can tell."

"That is does, Harry I want to inform you of the trial set for Ronald Prewett as you are required to attend. It is tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Also the trial for one Albus Dumbledore is at 4 in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Thank you Amelia, I will be there."

"It's not a problem. Anyways, how are you dealing with all this Harry?"

"I'm still adjusting to what happened but what happened with Dumbledore and Prewett, well, I already didn't trust them so the proof only signifies that belief. Now I just have to deal with the trial and handling the pregnancy, which is absolutely new to me. But I am fine otherwise."

"Anyway we can help just ask ok."

"Ok." Hermione snorts, "Really Harry, that's your answer for everything, well almost everything, you also say that you're fine when you're not and you say it's nothing when it's obviously not nothing and you absolutely abhor asking for help."

"Ok, ok, Hermione I think everyone gets it."

"Promise Harry, that if you need any one of us that you come to us. Promise."

"Ok Hermione, I promise to come to any of you if I need something, and I will tell you when I'm not fine or when something is going on. Satisfy Hermione?"

"Most definitely." Harry rolls his eyes, "I think that's all on my end, does any of you have questions?"

"Harry, why do you trust us Slytherins, we haven't exactly given you the image of trust."

"Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, I trust you because I saw the look on your face in the graveyard, you were terrified that he was back, I trust Draco and Narcissa because they are your family and you love them dearly, I trust Severus because my mother loved and trusted him, I trust the rest of you Slytherins because you haven't gotten into any of the squabbles between us lions and your house. It's easy to gain my trust, I love and care for people easily, some people say to easy but hey what can you do, but once you lose my trust, well you saw what happened last night."

"Ok Harry and thank you for that."

"It's not a problem but I have another surprise."

"A good one or a bad one Harry."

"A very good one Minerva. Voldemort used a protean charm to create the dark mark along with using the spell in parsletongue, the only way to get rid of the mark is it was forced upon you by Voldemort, or that your loyalties switched or if someone was to cast the imperious curse upon you, of course if those does not apply to you than you will die. But since there is only two known parsletongues in the world and one of which cast it upon you, well, there is really no research on this." Both Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape gets up from their couches and walks over to Harry, "Whatever you can do is greatly appreciated. We both fear for our lives and for our families. I for one was given a task, that I know I will not be able to fulfill."  
"What was the task?"

"I was to retrieve something from the Department of Mysterious."

"The prophecy."

"Yea, I was to retrieve it and bring it back to him as only two people are able to view it. Voldemort and Harry."

"Yes I know it, Delores took be to the Hall of Prophecies right before term with the help of a mangy mutt and then I destroyed it. But first let me get rid of the dark mark for you." Both Lucius and Severus kneels down in front of Harry, he grabs there forearms with his hands and start chanting in parsletongue, after a couple of minutes, Harry gets done chanting and falls back into the couch, while Narcissa and Draco runs over to Lucius and Severus, Lucius hugs both his wife and son thanking whatever deity out there for the miracle, while Severus looks up at Harry, "Thank you Harry, you have just saved our lives and that of our families."

"It really was nothing."

"Thank you anyways." Both he and the Malfoys gets up and returns to their seats. "Anyway, the prophecy states in its whole, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._,' I figured that it means me since I fit the bill correctly, both my parents defied him three times, he marked me as his equal with the lightning bolt, I was born at the very in of July which is the seventh month, and I have the power that he knows not which is not how powerful I am but love. Love saved me that night on Halloween so many years ago; it also saved my life in 1st and 4th years when I face Voldemort."

"But what does '_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_._"_

"It means that I am the only one capable of killing him, it also means that he is the only one capable of killing me while both of us are alive, but one of us must die. What Dumbledore has been doing was grooming me to be his soldier, his pawn, and then take the credit after he kills me. I found his diaries that had detailed accounts of what he had done and what he was going to do. When I reading them I can to a terrible conclusion and that was that Dumbledore was a Dark Lord alongside Voldemort, probably worst since he groomed Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort into what he had become, just like he almost groomed me into being his pawn. All Dumbledore is, is a manipulative, conniving, old bastard, though I probably could come up with more colorful language to describe him," by this time Harry was up and pacing around, "who wants what every Dark Lord in the past has wasn't, and that was power."

"Yes, that is exactly what he is, a Dark Lord who is currently locked up under heavy guard by both wizards and goblins, with magical suppressors on." By the time everyone got done talking and socializing, it was time to go back to their quarters, everyone said goodbye and promised to be at the trial in the morning for Harry, so that he have some support. The ones that were going is Hermione, Neville, the Weasleys, Dean, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, Daphne, Kingsley, Tonks, Andy, Delores, Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Poppy. Even though with all of the support, Harry still had trouble sleeping, with nightmares throughout the night. The rest of the residents that were going also were having trouble sleeping, with worry creeping into their sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Court**

Harry and company wakes up the next day from their restless sleep, Harry asks Dobby if he could have his breakfast in his room, Dobby pops in with his breakfast and pops out, five minutes later Hermione and Neville comes in with their breakfast and sits with Harry on his bed. They eat in a comfortable silence, each one thinking about the coming trial. After they had eaten their breakfast, they head out towards the living area where Dean, Daphne, Kingsley, Delores, Minerva, Severus, Remus, Poppy, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, and the Tonks ladies. Since most of the core teachers were going to the trial, Minerva decided to cancel classes for the day. They leave together out the front iron doors of Hogwarts towards the apparition point, each kid grabs an adult and they head to the ministry. They head to courtroom ten where the whole Wizengamont where the Lords and Ladies of prominent families come and judge whether a person is guilty or not guilty. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Minerva, Kingsley, Poppy, and Tonks go into the witness chamber. The trial starts with the opening speeches from the Queen Court (The Prosecution) and the Defense. The prosecution goes through the witness for their side until they call Harry to the stand; he takes a deep breath and walks out of the chamber and into the courtroom, he goes to the chair and sirs down, he looks up to Madam Bones, "Mr. Potter, we are here today because of the rape committed by one Ronald Weasley upon you. Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Harry, do you submit to the use of pensieve memories for the remainder of your testimony."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you Harry," Madam Bones turns towards the members of the Wizengamont, "Gentle wizards and witches, what you are about to see is graphic so I do caution you, everyone in the audience I too caution you, if you would like you may leave until the memories are viewed, if not, you may not leave at any moment unless you go into the chamber. Once again, the memories are graphic so I caution you." The pensieve screen comes into view; the Wizengamont pays close attention to the screen that had the rape of Harry Potter. _Harry was in his bed in Gryffindor Tower when Ron Weasley comes into the room, Harry pretends to be sleeping until he feels a weight on his body, he turns around and sees Ron only in his boxers, Ron takes out his wand and mutters, "petrificulous totalus" and "muffliato," Harry looks up into Ron's eyes with fear, he starts screaming until Ron punches him in the face, "shut up slut, you are a motherfucker who don't deserve a family or friends," Harry stops struggling until feels his clothes being taken off by Ron, "I'm gonna have some fun a motherfucker slut," Ron slaps Harry in the face, "stop it or I will make sure it will hurt you more," Harry stops moving. Once Ron takes off all of Harry's clothes, Ron took his boxers off, he puts a pillow underneath Harry's hips then lines up his cock to the entrance, once Ron puts a silencio on him, he slams into Harry, Harry screams but with the silencing charms nobody could hear him, he feels blood trickling down his legs soaking into the bed sheets. Willing not to cry in front of Ron, he waits until Ron come to and left before he wraps up into a clean sheet, turns over and start crying silently into the pillow. When he stops crying, he takes the bloody sheets and clothes, goes to the bathroom and vanishes the items, he goes to a shower stall ad takes a long shower, scrubbing every inch of his skin until he felt raw and goes back to his bed. _The memory stops, Harry is sitting next to Hermione, Neville, and Blaise, all trying to comfort him while they too deals with what they just saw. Madam Bones sees a lot of the audience members crying softly. She looks towards the screen as a second memory pops up, _Harry is sitting in the library by himself when he hears two girls talking, "I don't know what's wrong, I just feel so bloated, I'm sick in the morning, I can't keep anything down, I think I'm coming down with the cold."_

"_Or, you could be pregnant." Harry lives his head, he has all those symptoms, but he couldn't be pregnant, though Ron did rape him just a month ago. "But we used protection."_

"_And they don't always work."_

"_Ok, I'll go to Madam Pomphrey after dinner to get a checkup."_

"_Good." They two friends leave the library and Harry slumps against the cushion._ The memory shifts again. _Harry is once again in the library, thinking to himself that it's not possible, that he couldn't be a bearer, how could he, he isn't powerful enough to become pregnant, and Ron certainly didn't use a potion, maybe I'm just imagining things. He hears someone come in the library so he gets up and walks out, he walks into the common room, he sees that he is the only one there as its dinner time, unfortunately for him Hermione comes in and sits next to him, "Harry, why don't you come to dinner."_

"_Not hungry."_

"_But your rarely eat as is, we've haven't even seen you in the Great Hall in the last week or so."_

"_I've been busy."_

"_But you still need to eat."_

"_Look, I'm fine."_

"_Please Harry, at least for me, so that I could see that you are fine."_

"_Ok Hermione." Harry and Hermione walks out of the common on their way to the Great Hall. _The memory once again jumps to another memory; _Harry walks through the portrait door and hurries to the bathroom and starts throwing up, he feels a cold washcloth pressed against the back of his neck, someone rubbing circles on his back, he turns his back at look up into both Hermione and Neville's faces, he turns into Neville's chest and starts sobbing silently, until he tires himself out, Neville picks him up and lay him on his bed in the dormitory and Hermione covers him with the blanket. _The memory jumps to the last memory, _Harry walks to the portrait door of Professor McGonagall when he hears Professor Snape talking, "We believe Ms. Granger, that Mr. Potter could have been raped."_

"_No, no, no, no, that is impossible; Harry would have told me about it, right, He would have said something, right."  
"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but what Severus says could be true, and it's not just about the moods, I'm sure that you have noticed how distant and withdrawn he has become, how he rarely eats in the Great Hall anymore, his grades have improved tremendously which isn't a bad thing but considering, and he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks."_

"_It's true Hermione." Everyone whips around to face Harry as he walks into the quarters, "I was raped, but I don't know what everything else you were talking about. I was coming up here to speak with Professor McGonagall anyways, if that was alright."_

"_Of course it is Harry; before you came up here Professor Snape came up with a theory as for your behavior. No, just listen to me; we have notice that you have mood swings."_

"_Ok, what is this theory of his?"_

"_That you could be pregnant, and that if you're not a bearer, than the attacker would have had to use a potion on you."_

"_I don't know if I'm pregnant or not, but I'm pretty sure that I am a bearer since he didn't use a potion on me, but it could be true." _

"_Mr. Potter, if you are a bearer than there would be a mark on your right hip, it would be a pink rose."_

"_Ok, then I am a bearer. Though every book that I've looked into doesn't have a picture of it."_

"_We would like you to see Poppy. She could either come here or you could go to the hospital wing. We will also need the name of your rapist so that we could bring charges against him."_

"_Minerva, I have already called Poppy, she will be here any minute."_

"_Thank you Severus." Poppy Pomphrey hurries into the room, "Severus told me the gist of it, not the whole story though. Mr. Potter, come over here and lay on the sofa please."_

"_Of course Madam Pomphrey." Harry walks over to the red and black sofa and lay on it with his head on one of the black pillows, "Good, just relax, I'm just going to run a few diagnostic spells on you ok."_

"_Ok." She pulls out her wand, a couple of minutes pass whilst Madam Pomphrey was muttering spells underneath her breathe, It does seem that you are indeed pregnant, you are about eleven weeks pregnant although I haven't the slightest clue how."_

"_Poppy, Mr. Potter is most likely a bearer, can you just check to make sure that he has the mark."  
"Of course, now Mr. Potter don't be frighten, I just need you to show me your right hip bone." Harry sits up, pulls down his shorts and boxers just enough to show Madam Pomphrey his hip though she noticed that his hands were shaking vigorously, "It does seem that he has the mark of a bearer. Now Mr. Potter, would you please inform us of your attacker."…_ _Severus Snape stands up, "I am sure that all of you are wondering why you are here, some of us that are here already knows some of it, so why don't I let the person speak to you themselves, shall we." He looks towards Harry who nods and stands up, who spots Ron Weasley shrinking into the couch, "Thank you Professor Snape, I am sure the rest of you are wondering why you are here, I am sure some of you is surprise as to why you are here too. In hindsight, because I trust most of you, other aspects because you need to be here. What I am about to tell you will most likely shock most of you so here it goes," he looks up at Hermione and Neville who smiles at him giving him the courage to go ahead, "I am pregnant." He hears gasps all around, "I was also raped," he again hears gasps, mostly the newcomers that wasn't in the quarters, he takes a deep breath, "I am sure that you are wondering who the attacker is," he looks at Mr. Weasley, blinking back tears that is about to escape, "My rapist is Ronald Weasley." Shacklebolt and Tonks quickly apprehend Ron and silenced him when he tried to get to the door to escape. There were also scandalous yells, not shockingly to Harry was Mrs. Weasley who was also the loudest over everyone else, "How dare you accuse my son? You better have proof young man." _

"_ENOUGH." Everyone immediately calms down. "It is true and when Madam Pomphrey does a paternity test then you will have your proof, but that's not the last of the crimes some people in this room has committed."_ The memory stops, Madam Bones turns towards the Wizengamont, "We have heard testimony and seen the proof of the paternity test that the fetus is indeed Ronald Prewett. Now, let's get this going, light you wands if you find Ronald Prewett guilty of rape." Everyone in the Wizengamont lights up their wand, "By a unanimous decision, this session of Wizengamont finds Ronald Prewett guilty of charge; we sentenced Ronald Prewett to 15 years in Azkaban. Case adjourn." Harry stays in the courtroom for the trial of Albus Dumbledore, Madam Bones said that he didn't have to testify this time, just had to be there just in case. The defendant comes in with magical suppression cuffs on and takes a seat in the wood chair that is in the middle of the courtroom, Madam Bones stands up, "The use of veritserum to be used in this trial against one Albus Dumbledore has been approved by the whole of Wizengamont. Now without further adou, will the aurors administer the truth serum?" Auror Tonks stands up and walks over to Albus Dumbledore and administers the potion, "What is your name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"How old are you?"  
"124 years old."

"Did you steal from Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you withhold Mr. Potter's heritage from him?"

"Yes."

"Did you put blocks on Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He is too powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"He is too powerful, both financially and magically. He has the right to be King of the Wizarding World. He can wield both Wizard and Wiccan powers. He has a higher power level than Merlin himself. If we don't control him, he'll become the next Dark Lord."

"How would he become the next Dark Lord?"

"I made sure he grew up neglected and abused, I paid his guardians to starve and beat him, the way that the last Dark Lord grew up as, but I made sure that he saw me as his hero, made him hate Slytherins even before the spells and potions, made him my pawn, my weapon, I was going to get him to trust me."

"How did you do it?"

"I made sure that his godfather was locked up in Azkaban."  
"What do you mean by that?"

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather, he is also innocent."

"How was he innocent?"

"The Potters switched secret-keepers at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew, I was the one that did the Fidelius Charm, I was the one that made sure that Black went after Pettigrew, I made sure that Pettigrew could escape but also could be count as dead, I made sure Black never got a trial."  
"Why?"

"Because I can, I need Harry to trust me; I needed him to feel alone until I felt that he needed someone else."

"Why would you want to get him to trust you?"

"So he could defeat Lord Voldemort then I kill him and take the credit, of course that is after he signed everything to me without his knowledge."  
"What do you see yourself as?"

"The Leader of the Light. I've done everything for the Greater Good; I will always stand by that. I am the only one that is allowed to be that powerful." Auror Tonks, please give Dumbledore the antidote for the trust serum."

"Yes ma'am." Auror Tonks walks over to Dumbledore and gives him the antidote, Madam Bones stands up again, "You have admitted under truth serum what you were planning with Mr. Potter, what you did and what you were planning is inexcusable, especially against a child, an innocent child nonetheless. We hereby find you guilty and sentence you to 50 years in Azkaban and stripping of your magic. So mote it be. Case is adjourn." The Azkaban aurors takes away a dragging Dumbledore, "Harry please think about what you are doing, I was only looking out for you, trying to keep you on the right path, the path towards the light." Harry stands up and sages against Neville and Blaise, suddenly exhausted after a day of court, turns towards Dumbledore, "You are not my keeper Dumbledore. You are worse than Voldemort; at least he shows his true self and doesn't hide behind a make like you Dumbledore. You call Voldemort a Dark Lord when in reality you are worst then him. You may rot in hell for all I care Dumbledore. Good bye." Harry turns around and says to his friends, "Let's go home."

"Definitely Harry." Harry and his friends and family leave courtroom 10 out to the Atrium of the Ministry. They go to the apparition point and apparates to Hogwarts. The group gets their around dinner time but they decided to go to their room for dinner while the teachers go to the dining hall to watch over the students while they are eating. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Theo, Fred, George, Ginny, Tracey, Dean, Seamus, Susan, Luna, Bill, and Charlie lays in the Weasleys quarters talking about different stuff throughout the night. Nobody notices that a few cuddle against someone else with Harry cuddling with Blaise, Hermione cuddling with George, Luna cuddling with Draco, Dean cuddling with Susan, Fred with Tracey, Ginny with Theo, Daphne cuddling with Neville, and Seamus with Astoria, with Bill and Fleur cuddling in each other, and Charlie watching over everyone. They all fall asleep in the positions they were in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Laughter and Love**

Harry wakes up first in the arms of Blaise; he wiggles out of his arms, not waking Blaise up and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. He makes a full English breakfast and when the rest of the guys and girls smell the breakfast, they came running into the kitchen, Charlie says, "Wow that smells spectacularly."

"Thanks Charlie, sit, sit, and dig in."

"You made this Harry."

"Yep, why?"

"Why? It is absolutely, wonderfully, fantastically, delightfully delicious."

"Thanks Char, and by the way?"

"Yea."

"I didn't know you knew so many big words." The rest of the table start laughing out loud while Harry puts on an innocent face, "Why you? Yes, I do know big words for your information. I'm just surprise that you knew what they meant."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"Just checking." By the in, Gred and Forge were rolling on the floor, laughing. "That was," "So good." The twins talked in their twin talk. "My dear brother," "you walked right into that one."

"Oi, shut it."

"Hey Gred, Forge.  
"Yea Harry."

"Do you know big words too?"

"Of course we do, we just don't use them."

"Are you sure about that because where I'm standing, you only know minuscule words."

"Yes we do know Harry. Um, by the way, what does minuscule means." The whole table started laughing. "You know George, why don't you get a dictionary and read it, that way you would know what big words mean."

"Aw, but that's hard work.  
"You could use to help with your pranks."

"Hey Hermione."

"Yes George."

"Can we borrow a dictionary?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because, my dear sweat Hermione, you are my loveable bookworm and always have a book up your sleeve." Hermione's face turn beet red, went to her room and came out with a dictionary, "here you go sweetie, have fun learning the big bad words."

"Thanks love." Everyone returns to eating there breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Everyone leaves the quarters for Harry's check-up; they meet Madam Pomphrey at the entrance to the infirmary, "come in, Harry go sit on your bed while I get what I need."

"What do you mean my bed?"

"Oh, you know the bed with your name plaque on it." With that said, Madam Pomphrey hurries to her office. "What do you mean the one with my name plaque? I'm not here enough to have my own bed." Harry rants. Madam Pomphrey comes out of her office, "Sure you don't Harry, you just come in here every month of every school year, yea you don't come here often enough to have your own bed," she said sarcastically. Harry lays down on the bed with his name plaque, while Madam Pomphrey runs a few diagnostic charms on him, "well Harry, it looks good for being 3 months pregnant except, you are severely malnourish, you will need to start taking nutrition potions, don't worry, I can give you a potion for morning sickness, you also have several bones that was not healed correctly, your eyesight is horrendous, but don't worry, we can fix that for you, hm, I think we can fix your bones now without worry about the baby, so shall we get started. You would need to be in here for the night, so if you want someone in here with you ask now, or let everyone leave."

"I would like Hermione, Neville, and Blaise to stay, please."

"Of course. Well, Mr. Zabini if you could, get in behind Harry and hold him still. This will be painful. Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, if you could, you are allowed to hold his hands, if you need it, I will heal you afterwards."

"Of course Madam Pomphrey." All three chorused. Blaise climbs in behind Harry, while Hermione and Neville grabs onto Harry's hands, while Madam Pomphrey starts chanting spells, after a bit, Harry holds on Hermione's and Neville's hands tightens, while Blaise hold on Harry tightens around his chest. Madam Pomphrey stops and looks up, "well, I'm done, now all you have to do is take some skele-grow and all your bones will be fixed by the morning," she says cheerfully."

"How the hell can you be so damn cheerful while I'm in pain, and if you are this cheerful during my birth I will hex you into oblivion, lady?"

"Alright Harry, I shouldn't be happy when you finally get healed up to how you should be, geez, I will celebrate without you." Madam Pomphrey hurries out of the room, while Harry is muttering under his breathe about crazy witches who likes to inflict pain on innocent boys who has a stick up their behind, who shouldn't be cheerful all off the damn time, with Blaise, Hermione and Neville chuckling at his antics. Soon all four gets comfortable with, Blaise and Harry lying next to each other, with Harrys head on his chest, with Hermione lying next to Harry, with her arm around him and Neville laying next Blaise, with his head on Blaise shoulder. While they were asleep, they didn't hear a camera click and whispering of several different voices saying how cute they were.

Harry wakes up first in the morning, after a night with no nightmares, the first time in a long time that he didn't have one, he sees his friends surround him still sleep, Madam Pomphrey comes bustling out of her office, Harry still reeling from the night before glares at her, "Now, now Harry, you'll get wrinkles if you keep glaring at me." Harry huffs, but stopped glaring, Madam Pomphrey starts muttering under her breath, "Well, all of your bones are healed properly, along with your eyesight, after a month or two of nutrition potions you will be up to your ideal weight for your age without being pregnant. Then all we have to worry about is your pregnancy. Now, you can leave after you it breakfast and your friends wake up."

"Ok Madam Pomphrey." Harry wiggles down to Hermione, puts his mouth close to her ear and whispers, "boo," Hermione shoots out of the bed while screaming, making Neville and Blaise wake up abruptly with their wands in their hands with the Weasleys and Remus barging through the door, with their wands drawn, with Snuffles bouncing in behind them, while the Malfoys, Mrs. Zabini and the Grangers walk calmly through the door looking between a blushing Hermione, a laughing Harry rolling around in the bed, along with Blaise and Neville glaring daggers at Harry with Madam Pomphrey snickering in her hand, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN. YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME. DO YOU HEAR ME? WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY HARRY JAMES POTTER?"

"Ah, sorry. I was only trying to wake you up and it wasn't like I was the one who screamed, if I recall, that was you that was screaming. I think you blew out my eardrums with that scream."

"DON'T YOU PATRNIZE ME HARRY JAMES POTTER. You should not have whispered boo in my damn ear."

"Ah, I thought I was supposed to have the mood swings." Hermione huffs, with a pout on her face, while the Weasley twins is laughing, rolling on the floor, while Draco, Bill and Charlie is snickering, and the rest of the adults just smiling looking at the scene, Hermione turns to face her parents and seeing their smiles, "MOTHER, WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SNCKERING AT FATHER, I RECALL WHEN MOM DID THAT TO YOU, YOU SCREACHED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL."  
"Hermione, no one was to know about that incident."

"WELL STOP SMILING AND SNICKERING."

"Sorry, sweat heart, but it was funny." Hermione huffs again, and storms out of the infirmary, "I'M GETTING DRESS. COME FIND ME WHEN YOU LOT STOPS LAUGHING LIKE HYENAS." Harry face the crowd, "Well hello people, did you enjoy the show."

"We'll make a Marauder out of you yet cub."

"What do you," "mean Marauder?" ask the twins.

"Well, I am Moony, James Potter was Prongs, and Sirius Black is Padfoot."

"Cool, wait who was Wormtail."

"A conniving, traitorous, miscreant, back-stabber, murdering itty bitty little rat." Harry gritted out through his teeth. Harry turns and leaves to change into clothes while the others look between each other, Neville speaks up, "Well, Blaise and I will go change now and then we'll have breakfast." Blaise and Neville hurries out of the room to change, while Hermione comes charging back in, with seeing the tension, she looks around and sees Remus with a strained look and Snuffles with his paw over his head, and the twins looking somber, "I'm guessing the twins found out who the Marauders were."

"Yea, Hermione they did."

"I'm also guessing someone said some wonderful language to describe that traitorous rat."

"Yea, Harry kind of went off then left to get change."

"How did he look?"

"Not sure."

"Well, he does put up a damn god mask. I'm going to check on him." Hermione walks of in the direction that Harry did."

Harry walks into the side room to get change; he changes into sweatpants and a loose shirt. He sits on the loveseat that is in the room, and start sobbing quietly in his hands. A few minutes later he hears the door open, he turns away from the door and wipes of his face, "that's not going to work on me Har."

"What you doing in here Mione."

"Seeing how you are, and seeing how you are now, I'm guessing you are not doing so well."

"I guess everything is catching up to me."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Really, I'm the Boy-who-Lived, the Chosen One, I'm not supposed to be pregnant after getting raped, and I certainly not supposed to a breakdown in the middle of the war."

"Then when are you supposed to. Harry, we've talked about this, if you keep bottling up your emotions, or not addressing what's wrong right away, then something will happen. I don't want to see you spiral into a depression and lose you forever."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Mione."

"You don't know that Har, I don't want to lose you, I want you to be happy and alive, but first you got to talk, you have to show emotions to people that you love and who loves you back, people who care about you and not your titles or what you represent." Harry wipes the tears off of his face, turns to Hermione and gives her a hug, "Thank you. I think I'm ready to go out there." They walk out and Harry goes straight to Remus and sobs into his chest, while Remus holds tight to Harry rubbing circles on his back, whispering soothing words in his ears, Snuffles walks over to them and lays his head in their laps. Blaise also walks over to them and hugs Harry from behind, Harry turns around and still crying, cry into his neck, Remus still rubbing circles in his back. Eventually, Harry cries himself back to sleep; Remus looks up and says, "I think it's best if we go back to the quarters."

"I think that is for the best." Remus picks Harry up and places him on his hip, while Snuffles and Blaise walk behind them to their quarters.

Harry wakes up right after lunch, Blaise comes into his room with a platter of food, "hey, got you some food, Madam Pomphrey wants you to eat everything before you see her."

"Ok, what time is it?"

"It's just after lunch. Madam Pomphrey is worried about you, I don't know why, she's been talking to Hermione and Neville, so once you get done, I'll go with you."

"Thank you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Can you feel something, something that is pulling us to each other?"

"Yea I can. Do you think that I'm your soul mate?"

"I think so. It's not like I don't have any qualms about you, I've had a crush on you since third year."

"Only since third year."

"Oh, shush it you. Anyways, I think from the way we've been acting lately, I think we are. I feel the safest in your arms, when I am close to you, I don't have nightmares when you are around, you calm me faster than anyone else. I believe that I am falling in love with you, Blaise Leon Zabini."

"That's good because I am falling in love with you, Harry James Potter."

"Well lets' get going before Madam Pomphrey gets a search party looking for me." Harry gets up from the bed and grabs Blaise, but Blaise didn't move, "What is it honey?"

"I think you should know something before we get into any kind of a relationship."

"No matter what, I want to be in a relationship with you, but you are right that we need to know each other before we go on."

"Ok," Blaise takes a deep breath and Harry squeezes his hand, "the reason why I am so cold, why I don't regularly let people in is because when I was ten my uncle tried to kill me. My uncle was very greedy and hated my dad because he was the first born and wanted the title and the money. He came over, intent on killing me but my dad got home early and saw my uncle cast a cutting hex at me, it hit me in my chest, my mom came out and saw me and saved my life, my dad and uncle got into a duel, my uncle casted a cutting curse at my dad and he went down, my uncle came over to where my mom and I were intent on killing us, my dad hit him with a blasting hex and killed him instantly, mom and I went to my dad, but there wasn't anything that we could do, he died in our arms. Since then I have closed my heart off to love, even though there was Lucius and Severus, they were never able to close the gap in my heart."

"I'm sorry honey."

"When a dementor comes near me, I keep seeing that me over and over again."

"I know what you mean. Every time one comes near me I either hear my mom begging Voldemort to leave me alone and kill her instead or my dad yelling at my mom to get upstairs while he stayed and try to hold him off for a bit. When I was younger I used to dream about a cruel laugh and blinding green light coming towards me, I didn't know what it meant until Hagrid told me about my parents and how they died."

"I guess we both have horrors in our past that deals with our family."

"When I was younger, my relatives used to beat me and starve me; my first bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I always beg for death, for someone to take me away from all of the pain, after a while I started to believe them that I was a freak and a burden, that I didn't deserve to live, that it would have been better if I had died when my parents did. I don't believe that now because I have everything to look forward too, but when I was younger I did."

"I'm sorry babe that you had to go through that."

"It's ok, it's in the past."

"There is one thing that I need to ask you Harry."

"Of course, what is it?" Blaise takes a deep breath, "Have you tried to kill yourself before or thought about it."

"Yes. I have done both. Right before I got my Hogwarts letter, I managed to get out of my cupboard when no one was home, I went to the bathroom and found some sleeping pills, kind of like potions, and I took more than half the bottle. I was found, not by my relatives but by the police, like Aurors, anyways, they found me and took me to the hospital. The doctors tried to get me to talk but it never worked, so they just sent me home. My relatives were furious but didn't dare do anything for a fear of the police coming by again. Then I got my letter and I came here and it helped. I felt safe here; this is my home and will always be."

"I'm glad that you didn't succeed and that you are here."

"I am too. Now we should get going before Madam Pomphrey has a coronary."

"You're right; she is one scary witch when she doesn't get she wants."

"You have no idea." Blaise laughs at the face that Harry is making, "I guess you would know with how much you spend there."

"Hey, it's not my fault that danger and trouble usually finds me."

"Right." Harry huffs while Blaise drags Harry off to the infirmary.

Harry and Blaise enter the infirmary as Madam Pomphrey rushes over, "there you are; I sent Blaise to you over an hour ago."

"Sorry Madam Pomphrey, Blaise and I got to talking."

"Ok, come and sit." Madam Pomphrey guides Harry to the bed that has his name plaque on it, "Really Madam Pomphrey, I'm fine."

"If you don't mind, I would make that diagnosis."

"Of course Madam Pomphrey." Madam Pomphrey mutters a few diagnostic scans under her breath, "So what are you scanning for."

"Oh you know, the usual, making you are healed correctly, how the pregnancy is going, and mental health." Madam Pomphrey mutters the last part under her breath. "Wait, what?"

"What are you asking dear?"

"I DO NOT NEED A MENTAL HEALTH SCAN." Harry jumping up exclaimed.

"That is or me to determine and for to sit down young man." Harry huffs but sits down otherwise. "Now let me finish scanning you so you can go get some lunch."

"It's lunchtime already."

"Yes."

"Wow, I'm surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't send the calvary after us." Madam Pomphrey humps and finished her scan, "Well, on the bright side all your injuries have healed up correctly and your pregnancy is looking good, now you just need to put on some weight and sleep more, also your serotonin levels were low which could cause depression, Severus is going to fix up a potion for you to take, take a sip three times a day for the next month and your serotonin levels should get back up to normal. Severus should have it ready by dinner time."

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey."

"You welcome dear, just come by after dinner for the potion."

"Ok." Harry and Blaise get up and walk out of the infirmary meeting Draco, Hermione, Neville, and Dean and heads towards the Great Hall for lunch while discussing various topics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Four Months Later**

Harry walks into the quarters that he is sharing with the Weasley family when he started feeling pains in his abdomen, unfortunately no one was with him at the moment as they were still at dinner in the Great Hall, he falls to the floor and curls up in a fetal position as the pain intensifies. Harry tries to call out for help but couldn't.

The Weasley family along with the Malfoys, Ms. Zabini, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Tracey and Luna is walking back to the Weasley family quarters after dinner, "Now that was a good dinner."

"Yea it was. Too bad Harry couldn't make it all the way to the Great Hall."

"Why couldn't he walk the rest of the way?"

"Aches in his feet. He has been complaining that his feet are swelled up to the size of apples, that his clothes make him look fat, and that his stomach is the size of a crater."

"Yes well, he is pregnant so he has the right to complain, lets' just say that its pregnancy hormones."

"Yes, well, I remember really well when I was pregnant with Draco, he kept kicking and wouldn't stop, I had to read to him to get him settles or he would have kept me up half the night."

"Yes, well the baby is keeping quiet for her daddy."

"I still can't believe that's the baby is a girl, has Harry figured out any names."

"Well he has been debating Lillian Narcissa, Roslyn Narcissa Lilliana, or Dorea Jen, but hasn't decided anything."

"Those are very beautiful names." They all walk inside the portrait and immediately see Harry on the floor. Bill and Narcissa immediately rush over to where Harry whiles the rest freeze in the doorway. Bill calls out to Harry, "Harry, Harry can you hear me?" Harry groans again and turns over and clinches in pain, "Dad get Madam Pomphrey immediately, Blaise help with turning Harry over." Both gets started on their tasks, while Bill keeps talking to Harry, "Harry of you can hear squeeze my hand." Harry doesn't respond while Narcissa puts a cold rag on his forehead, while Bill notices blood spilling through Harrys' trousers and mutters "oh shit." His dad hears him, "Bill, what is it?"

"Dad, he's bleeding."

"What do you mean?"

"He is bleeding through his trousers."

"Oh shit is right. Bill take off Harry's trousers."

"Ok." Bill takes off Harry's trousers while Madam Pomphrey comes over and immediately mutters in Latin. "Harry is in danger of suffering a miscarriage; we need to do a cesarean immediately."

"Ok Poppy, just tell us what to do."

"Blaise, I need you to get wet and dry clothes, Bill, I need you to set up the sheet over his belly, Cissy, I need you to help me with delivering the baby."

"Ok," all three choruses. After an intense half hour, everyone hears a loud wail from the baby girl, Poppy hands the baby girl to Narcissa with Blaise cleaning her off while Poppy tries to stabilize Harry, "We need to get Harry to the infirmary, he is losing lots of blood."

"Ok." Poppy conjures a stretcher and puts Harry in it and hurries to the infirmary with Bill, Charlie, Draco, Neville, Hermione and Blaise hurrying after them. While the rest of the group stays with the baby girl. Poppy gets Harry to the infirmary while shutting everyone else out except for Severus and a few St. Mungo's staff. They work tirelessly on stabilizing Harry.

Poppy Pomphrey, the Medi-Witch at Hogwarts walks out of the infirmary after a long agonizing hour of stabilizing Harry, she faces the worried group of people, "The good news is that we get Harry stabilized, the bad news is that he lost a lot of blood, we don't know when he will wake up so it's now a waiting game,"

"So it's when not if he wakes up?"

"Yea, pretty much, Harry need to sleep with his body recuperates from the strain."

"Poppy, how long was Harry lying on the floor in the quarters?"

"I don't know for sure, he could have been there for a few minutes or longer, we won't know until he tells is."

"Ok, do you know when he will wake up?"

"No, Harry will wake up when his body feels the need to wake up. Other than that, all we can do is pray."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Of course dearies." Poppy Pomphrey leaves the infirmary to her office while the others gather around Harrys' bed, praying for him to wake up.

Four hours later with only Hermione and Blaise sitting by Harrys' bed, they hear a faint moan, Hermione jumps and looks around looking for the sound, then came another moan and another one and she looks towards the bed to see Harry trying to open his eyes, she kneels beside him, "Come on Harry, open those eyes of yours…Good, come one you can do it…that's great Harry."

"What happened?"  
"Apparently you collapsed in the living quarters, we came back and found you, Madam Pomphrey said that you were in the middle of a miscarriage, she got stabilized and brought you here."

"My baby, my baby girl, where is she?"

"Calm yourself Harry, she's currently sleeping on your other side." Harry turns his head and sees his baby girl right next to me. "How is she?"

"She got all ten toes and fingers, got some great lungs on her and is 5pounds 7 ounces. She perfect in every way and looks like you, well almost, she got your emerald eye color, but she has black hair with streaks of red in them, the dark red like your mom."

"She's perfect."

"Well, we can't keep calling her a she."

"Oh right, Dorea Lilliana Potter, for my grandma and mom."

"Perfect."

"Also I would like to ask you to be her godmother."

"I would be honor, so who are you going to ask to be the godfather." Right at that moment George, Fred, Tracy, Ginny, Theo, Daphne, Neville, Astoria, Seamus, Dean, Susan, Draco, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Lucius, Narcissa, Ava, Jennifer, Michael and Arthur walks into the room, "Well, he just walked into the room." Hermione turns around and sees everyone, "So who its' gonna be Harry." Harry looks at everyone, "I would like if Draco could be her godfather."

"I would be honor to be her godfather, but why?"

"Because I want you to, plus you are my friend but you are also Blaise best friend so it's traditional for the best friends of the parents to be the godparents."

"Thank you Harry."

"You are welcome. Say hello to Dorea Lilliana."

"She is perfect in every way."

"Thank you."


End file.
